Love, Wedding, Marriage
by kate10011
Summary: There is a wedding in New York City this weekend, and along with any good wedding there is a reunion between a group of people who once considered themselves family.


**Author's Note: I'm slightly nervous about the style of this one. Please let me know in reviews what you think about it! (This is only a one shot!)**

* * *

**Love, Wedding, Marriage.**

There was a wedding in New York City this weekend, and along with any good wedding there was a reunion between a group of people who once considered themselves family.

Of the 2012 McKinnley High Graduating Class, most left Lima for college or to pursue other dreams, however six years later, only five hadn't returned. Surprisingly those six (including one who had escaped Lima a few years before they did) were all living together in New York City, and none of them had any plans to return to Lima. Their careers were as diverse as their personalities, with a doctor, an actress, a homicide detective, a dancer, a journalist and a music producer. Since they made good money, they all lived together in the top floor penthouse of a historic building in the heart of the Upper East Side. The bedrooms were (luckily) placed in the corners of the square apartment, with three guest rooms on the North side.

In the East side bedroom the homicide detective was pulling on a pair of cargo pants, most detectives wore suits, but she didn't see the point seen as she always seemed to end up either ruining an expensive suit or getting covered in something gross. Her bed was empty this morning while her girlfriend was at an early morning rehearsal for the musician she was about to tour with.

On the South Side the bride and groom to be slept restfully. The Broadway Bride had finished her run as Maria in West Side Story last night (which she won her first Tony for FYI), while her trauma surgeon husband-to-be had worked the night shift. They had a system that worked for them, unlike most couples who worked a typical 9 'til 5 day, there day was more like 3 'til 3, the actresses shows usually started around 8 and she got home at two am, while the doctor started his shift at 3pm and got home around the same time as his almost wife.

Unlike the South side couple, the couple on the West side had no good excuse for being in bed, they were just lazy. Her job as a relationship advice columnist and his as a music producer allowed a lot of flexibility with their scheduling, which often included late mornings and liberal break times. They were they only married couple in the penthouse, and their decision to elope at City Hall had, in the words of their friends, "robbed" the others of a train-wreck wedding. However when they got engaged two years ago, and their mothers started bickering about which of their religions to hold the wedding in, unable to except the fact that their children wanted a dual-denomination wedding, they decided to just do want they wanted to do (i.e. get married) and deal with the rest later (i.e. There mother's collective wrath).

The north side bedrooms had typically housed the girls spare clothes, or acted as a hideaway for someone in the doghouse with their significant other, for the last week they had been meticulously scrubbed and polished to accommodate six people that were once considered their family, only two of which they still liked. They were invited in a wedding before the wedding, some could argue that it was for sentimental reasons, others would be just as correct to say that they wanted to gloat.

* * *

That night the inhabitants of said apartment gather for a rare dinner together (there busy schedules often keep the whole group apart).

"Booze and Chinese food nothing ever changes around here" The groom says when he carries the newly delivered take-away food into the lounge room so the group can eat around the coffee table.

"San, are you sure you will be able to take tomorrow off?" The bride asks the Best Woman (it's a non-traditional wedding).

"Sure, didn't get thrown any stiffs today, its all good" The homicide detective replied.

"Satan that's repulsive, they were real people with lives and families, not dolls you get to play with" The Matron of Honor chastises.

"Don't be mean, her detachment to the victims is obviously a coping mechanism to isolate herself from the death and destruction she sees while keeping our city streets safe" The bride says.

"Detach from what? Satan doesn't have feelings" The best man says in support of his wife.

"Your mean" The Maid of Honor pouts, "I don't like you today"

Confused yet? Well now that everyone has spoken, let your loving omniscient narrator explain all your character-related troubles away. The Bride's name is Rachel Berry, she's a 25 year old Broadway Actress who's about to marry Matthew Rutherford, a 26 year old trauma surgeon. The Matron of Honor is Quinn Puckerman nee Fabray, a journalist married to Noah Puckerman, a music producer and the best man. Brittany Pierce is a dancer and Maid of Honor, who is in a long-term relationship with Santana Lopez, a homicide detective and the best woman. Now that we have the conceptual semantics out of the way, on with the story, shall we?

"Come on Britt" Puck pouts, "You know you're my favorite"

"Yay" Brittany claps, "I'm Puck's favorite"

"Excuse me, what about me?" Quinn asks, "I'm your wife"

"Sorry babe" Puck says, pecking her on the lips, "Brit and I have a _deep spiritual connection_" he says mockingly, "Kinda like Rachel and Finn in high school"

"Low blow Puckerman" Matt says, defending his finance, "At least she didn't have connections with every woman in Lima"

"Hey, why pick on him, Santana had connections with every man _and willing woman_ in Lima" Quinn says defensively.

"That included you one drunken Sophomore house party didn't it Quinn?" Rachel adds.

"Berry's just jealous because she didn't get a chance to get on this" Santana indicates to her own body, "Before Brits locked shit down"

"San, I think I lost the key" Brittany says suddenly. "What did I lock down?"

"Don't worry about it baby, you ain't ever gonna need that key" Santana says, in a tone that is reserved exclusively for her girlfriend.

"Oh gag me with a spoon" Puck exclaims as Santana and Brittany kiss.

"Need I remind you who I found half-naked in the kitchen with his wife wrapped around him this morning?" Rachel retorts.

"Like we've never busted you two before going at it like rabbits" Quinn jumps in. "And he was shirtless, he's always shirtless"

"This conversation is giving me a headache" Matt exclaims, dramatically flopping backwards (he's been with Rachel for five years, things rub off on him).

"We are the definition of a hot mess right now" Santana adds.

"Seriously, how are we going to deal with all these extra people around tomorrow" Quinn says taking a long sip of her wine, "We defiantly didn't think this through"

"It won't be that bad" Santana says, then she snorts.

"Who are you kidding, it'll be a fuckin' train wreck of epic proportions" Puck exclaims.

"It'll be fun" Brittany says excitedly.

* * *

Late in the afternoon there guests arrive, they sit in the living room awkwardly making small talk waiting for the boys to get home (only the girls could get the day off work.)

"You're married Quinn?" Mr. Schue asks politely, they all have to remind themselves that these people are practically strangers, they know nothing of their new lives, "What does your husband do?"

"He's a music producer" Quinn replies, wondering how they will react when they find out it's Puck.

"So he's rich?" Mercedes states bluntly, Rachel and Santana roll their eyes.

"We both make a comfortable income" Quinn says diplomatically, not missing the implication that she's a gold digger.

"So what do you do Santana?" Mr. Schue asks, moving away from the touchy subject.

"She puts all the baddies in jail and I dance" Brittany says. Their guests smile politely at her.

"I work for NYPD, homicide division, I just made detective last year" Santana said, "And yeah, Brits is a professional dancer."

"And what about your soon to be husband Rachel?" Mr. Schue asks, trying to keep a conversation going.

"He's a doctor" Rachel says, "A trauma surgeon, people say he's one of the best in New York"

"So you all married money" Kurt said dryly, "Typical."

"Excuse me?" Quinn shouted, "How dare you say that"

"What the hell is going on" Puck asked as he walked into the room, dressed in black slacks and a navy button down shirt (it was the closest thing to a suit his wife and his boss could get him to wear).

"Kurt believes Quinn, Santana and I are gold diggers" Rachel said calmly, "Quinn was just about to set him straight."

"So you really are here?" Finn asks Puck, "Do you sleep on their couch or something?"

"Excuse me" Rachel, Santana and Quinn all shout at the same time.

"Why are we all excusing ourselves" Matt says, entering the room from the same direction as Puck did in green medical scrubs and a messenger bag slung over on shoulder.

"Apparently Noah sleeps on our couch" Rachel says, "And Santana, Quinn and I are gold diggers"

"So I didn't miss much" Matt jokes as a surveys the room, noticing the unusual distance between all the couples.

"I believe it's explanation time" Rachel says, standing next to Matt and wrapping an arm around his waist, "Quinn, Noah, Santana, sit down."

"Rachel, I'm sure Kurt and Finn didn't mean to offend you guys" Mr. Schue says, "Were all just a little confused as to what's going on here." He may sound sincere but Rachel doesn't miss the dirty look he, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn throw at Puck when he sits on the arm of Quinn's chair.

"Okay let's get one thing straight, high school ended seven years ago, we've all moved on, so it's time that you do as well" Rachel says angrily, "The music producer Quinn married" she pauses for a second, "It's Noah, they got married two years ago"

"So that's the code for unemployed now?" Mercedes asks smugly. "Hey Kurt, I'm a music producer _too."_

"See all those records on that third self" Santana points to a shelf with 4 dozen or so CDs stacked together, "Puck produced all those, plus and bunch of other singles and shit, they actually don't suck."

"Thanks Satan" Puck says sarcastically, "I love you too"

"And as for Rachel" Quinn rants, "She's a Tony winning actress, not a struggling wannabe in Brooklyn, she's successful and it took three dates for her to even bother asking Matt what he did for a living because they were so busy being nauseatingly cute to talk about serious things"

"Anyone can become a back-up singer" Finn says.

"She was Maria" Santana yells, "She was the fricken' lead"

"And Brittany and Santana have always been in love so Quinn's the only gold digger" Kurt says, "Although we always knew that would happen."

Quinn discreetly restrains Puck while Rachel does the same to Santana.

"Quinn doesn't dig for gold, she writes it" Brittany says, they all give her disbelieving looks, "What that's what the lady in the TV said about the book"

"Exactly" Rachel exclaims grabbing two books off their coffee table, "Quinn wrote these, both New York Times Best Seller Listed, plus she has the most successful relationship advice column in the state, not to mention the other opportunities she has lining up"

"Since when are you qualified to give anyone relationship advice" Mercedes scoffs.

"I have a masters in phycology, I'm working on my PhD and I been happily married for two years" Quinn exclaims.

"I think we should move onto another topic" Mr Schue suggests, "Like congratulating the happy couple"

"On what?" Santana asks, "Their marriage? Or the fact that Rachel didn't fail like you told her she would?"

"I…" Mr. Schue stutters.

"Didn't think we knew about that did you?" Puck asks smugly, "While your babying Saint Finn over there, you forget that not all people fail like you did"

"You refused to write Rachel a letter of recommendation for anything like she _politely_ requested" Quinn said, "And you wrote Puck off as a lost cause while simultaneously trying to help Mercedes set up opportunities in Los Angeles."

"On top of ignoring Brittany's talent because you expected her to flunk out of high school" Rachel says, "And ignoring Santana as well because you were too busy with people who you deemed more worthy"

"I tried my best to support all of you" Mr Schue says, "Although I except that I felt my help was needed by some more that others"

"Well really, who wants to support a delinquent, a delusional loser, and a couple of sluts anyway when there are people with real talent" Kurt says, "You're here out of a couple of miracles and nothing else."

"Hell, I bet Rachel slept her way onto that stage and I know Puck slept his way into a recording studio" Mercedes says.

"Quinn probably did too, it's not like she ever really had any morals" Finn adds.

"Enough" Matt yells, everyone in the room is taken back, he's not the type of person to ever lose his temper, "Out, the four of you, your not welcome here anymore"

"Exactly, Mike and Tina, you both know your always welcome here, but the rest of you have to leave" Rachel says, the four look ashamed as they head to the door and everyone is silent until it slams shut. When it does, Puck holds his hand out to Santana, who sighs before reaching into her pocket and handing him a fifty dollar note.

"Seriously?" Rachel asks, "You bet on this happening?"

"No" Puck says, waiting for a moment for that to settle in, "We bet on when"

Quinn shoves him slightly, not that he moves at all, "Your stupid sometimes" She mutters.

"That was intense" Tina says, "I think my brain shut down half way through"

"Well you two didn't even say anything" Quinn says, "Or were you too busy stifling laughter?"

"Both" Mike says, "It's defiantly interesting seeing both sides of the coin"

"So what's really going on in Lima" Puck asks as he lifts Quinn up, sits down in her spot and places her on his lap as Rachel & Matt sit down on the loveseat. "What are they all doing"

"Well….. Mr. Schue is married to Emma now, who's a couple of months pregnant and completely OCD again, maybe worse" Tina says, "The rest of them are single, Finn works at Burt's garage part time but he's not very good, Kurt is working at some chain clothing store who threatened to fire him if he kept changing the mannequins, and Mercedes is unemployed right now, hasn't held down a job for more than a month or two"

"What about Sam and Artie" Mike asks, "Have you guys heard from them?"

"Artie is dating someone and working with an electronics company in the silicone valley and Sam just got married and is working as a music teacher in Texas" Rachel said, "They've both flying in with their partners the day before the ceremony."

"So, it's just Lima that screws people up?" Puck says.

* * *

"Sannie?" Brittany says pleadingly when their alone in their room that night.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana asks, turning away from the mirror where she was mortising her face.

"Why were they so mean?" Brittany pouts, "We were friends!"

"I know babe" Santana says, sitting next to Brittany on their bed, "They all suck"

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No there just douchebags who can't except the fact that there talentless hacks with nothing good in their lives because they treat everyone like crap because their _oh so superior _to the rest of us mere mortals, but God forbid when we actually make something off our lives…"

Brittany cuts her off with a kiss that literally knocks both of them off the bed, "What are you doing?" Santana asks, bemused by her girlfriends actions.

"Sweet lady kisses make it all better" Brittany says, kissing Santana again.

"They really do" Santana agrees.

* * *

"And they better not show up at the wedding or I swear I'll throw them out by their hair if I have to" Rachel yells, pacing the room as Matt watches her over the top of the book he was intending on reading, "I mean how dare they say those awful things about all of us, they were here for our wedding, and…..Matthew are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, they were here for our wedding, go on" Matt says, leaning further into the pillows propped against their headboard of their bed.

"Why do you even listen?" She asks, her voice and posture softening as her pacing stops, "Why do you let me rant like that?"

"Babe, come here" He says, opening his arms so she can snuggle into his chest, "It's okay to be upset, you're right, you invited them here with good intentions, no one wanted it to be this way."

"Kurt and Mercedes, they were my best friends in high school" She said, beginning to sob, "They know how much Broadway means to me, how could they say I would get there like that"

"I know babe" He coos, still listening, but knowing she's not listening to him right now, not until she calms down.

"Am I an awful person if I uninvite them tomorrow?" She asks.

"Of course not babe" He whispers, "This is going to be the happiest day of our lives, we don't need anyone to take away from that."

* * *

"I love you" Quinn whispers as her husband slides into bed beside her, "Always have, always will"

"I love you too babe" Puck replied, pulling her into his chest, "I'm sorry they gave you a hard time."

"Me?" She asks, stunned, "You had it the worst of anyone, I wanted to kill them for how they spoke to you"

"Babe, in high school I was everything they said, I should have turned out that way" He said, tangling a hand in her blonde hair, "But then this beautiful blonde angel insisted I make something of myself, and then I fell in love with her all over again, so when she asked me to come to New York with her, I had to say yes."

"Maybe it's because you meant everything to her, and it hurt to much to think of life without you, so she needed you to come with her" She whispered back, lowering her mouth to millimeters away from his, "And because your so sexy"

"Your not so bad yourself" He whispers to her.

"Do you think they've noticed I've been drinking non-alcoholic wine for a month now?" She asks, placing a protective hand over her slightly swollen stomach.

"Nup" He replies, kissing her lightly, "Although apparently I took the blame for you jumping me the other day"

"Well, usually it is your fault" She replies defensively, "It was just one time that it was me, one time"

"So I imagined our first wedding anniversary, the night after I graduated NYU, most of our honeymoon, an attempt at a second teenage pregnancy, every single one of my birthdays since we've been together, a couple of Christmases, New Years Eve last year…" He trials off.

"Okay, I get it" She says, covering his mouth with her hand, "Sometimes I start things too"

"Holy shit, pregnancy hormones mean you'll admit I'm right, we definitely need to have a bunch more kids" He exclaims sarcastically.

"I've given you a kid and one on the way already Puckerman, don't push your luck" She growls. "After I give birth again you'll be lucky if we ever have sex again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Q" he warns her.


End file.
